Boundaries
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: 3way- aro/carlisle/sulpicia,because Aro wanted to keep his lover away from his wife.Sulpicia then throws a fit because she "wasn't invited" to "test the car" before "aro drove it"so smut/lemons,don't read if you don't want wet panties!


SPOV.

His lips interlocked with mine, I felt his tongue begging for access to my mouth as it slipped in. I purred, content, perched upon his lap.

He sighed; his eyes were shut tightly, as if locking out reality and just staying in the moment. My hands slid from his hair down to his cheek, and down to his neck. I felt something. Indentations. Those weren't my teeth marks. They were broader. I pulled away from his, my fingers picking at the marks. I frowned.

" Love? Is.. Something wrong? Is my performance unsatisfactory, tell me what you like love." He begged, placing multiple kisses over my neck and pulling me closer to him on the bed. I studied the marks.

" No.. It's just.. You're hurt.. Here" I prodded. Aro looked away, a twinge of guilt shone in his eyes. " It's nothing.

" No, it's not nothing, you're hurt, and these markings aren't mine. What's going on Aro?" I asked once more, determined this time to get my answers.

A knock on my door answered my internal drama.

The blond haired, golden-eyed creature stood at the door.

"Excuse me… sir, I was wondering if you could spare a minute to listen to my.. Oh! Dear lord, I beg your pardon I interrupted something! I'll.. erm.. Go away for now… I'll be at the reading room!" He started off, and then he covered his eyes, rubbing his forehead in embarrassment and backing out of our room.

Aro looked back at me, and for a second I was dazed at what just happened. He pushed me back onto the bed, hovering over me with his lips planted firmly back to where they had been for the last hour.

I pushed him off.

" Who's that?" I questioned, undoing his top buttons.

"Carlisle. From London. He's my new encyclopedia. " Aro beamed. He must have found another rare talent. " His talent is … knowing things?" I asked.

"No.. Well.. He does know things.. He travels.. No talent, but very interesting diet and way of thinking." Aro elaborates, stealing another kiss.

I squealed at his sudden grope of my rear. " EEEkk!"

" hahahahaha, Love, you're so adorable when you make your little noises, they make me so hard." He prompted. As he tried to undress me once more, I stop him.

" Hey hey hey.. Down boy! We JUST finished our.. Session!" I tried to dissuade him, I was slightly worn out after that entire rubbing.

He pouted. "Well.. All right then love, I shalt not force you. " He rested his head in between the valley of my breasts and blinked several times before reaching one hand up to fondle at my left breast.

"I'm so sorry I don't have boobs for you to play with, I wish I was bigger, the fashion nowadays demands of it." I combed my fingers through his long hair, and he smiled up at me.

" I think you're gorgeous, after all, we do feel that smaller ones signify youth, not like now.. It's so inappropriate, all their bits hanging out but it's indecent to show legs. What logic is that?" he mocked.

I whimpered. " Well, people are stranger now."

He nodded, closing his eyes.

The strange-eyed blond was out of my mind. For now.

A while later after Aro has FINALLY released me from his arms, he proceeds to deal with managing the aftermath of Caius' tantrum while I was off to wander around for a bit.

I stumbled upon the room closes to ours. It was occupied.

The blond was at the desk, scribbling away with a feather.

I approached.

" Hey there… I'm sorry to bother you. but.."

He swerved around.

" Hello there, my lady!" He stood up and took my hand before taking it to his lips.

I could almost blush, he was so polite.

" How may I be of service to you?" He continued, offering me his chair as he knelt down beside me.

"Well… Who are you and when did you arrive? And how did you find us? Tell me everything, I want to know everything!"

As he rambled on, I studied his features. He had bites too. One was on his wrist, similar to the one on my wrist, the one made by Aro. Suspicion grew in me.

I have learnt that he has been here for a month now.

I left in silence once he was done, as he bid me farewell and continued scribbling.

I had to investigate.

On the same day, I had been waiting for Aro for hours now. Where could he be? I stood up from the bed, slightly furious that he had forgotten me, when a strange creaking sound attracted my attention.

Through A crack in the door, I saw how my Aro had his large, erect cock buried in the rear of the blond, whom was spread at the foot of the bed, which I picked out. He was panting.

"Ugnh…. Mm mm…. Mmmmm… mmmm….." was all he could manage, in accordance to Aro's thrusting. My husband's head was thrown back, I could almost feel the muscles in his butt cheek flex every time he advances, and his knees were tight. His big hands were on the waist of the blond, propelling him forward. He made no sound, but his eyes were shut. I saw Aro flip the blond over, bending over him, their lips tangled, I saw strands of white fluids lining the blond's face. Aro's hand reached between them, taking hold of their cocks, and rubbing their cockheads together, earning another moan from Carlisle. Aro's lips traversed his forehead before landing at his temple. He whispers something that I wish I had heard.

Then, Carlisle cried out under Aro's stronger assault, his form trembles, heaves and attempts to open his legs wider. I saw Aro's cock pull out slowly, a trail of hot, viscous semen dribbled along, staining the carpet and his thighs. After that was a multitude of moans and exaltations in tongues of Etruscan and heavy accented English.

That dribbling cock should be mine, it should be in me!

A smile graced Carlisle's face. I notice the blazing trail of a tear that had danced over my cheek.

A pang of hurt coursed through me for various reasons. One, he didn't involve me, Two, he didn't trust me enough to tell me, and three, I thought.. I thought I was his angel, I thought I could satisfy him.. Why did he have to seek other comfort when I was sure I left him not making a coherent sentence every time after I ride his cock like a prized stallion?

My heart wretched as I whimpered and stifled my cry before running off.

It was difficult pretending that I didn't know anything.

Aro entered the room at night; I was already in bed, my eyes closed. He smelt too strongly of his cologne, as if he was trying to mask something.

" Love… " He whispered, kissing my temple. " Love, I'm back.." He whispered once more, I could hear him undo his buckle and his shirt before jumping into bed.

I turned around, a smile that could not be more fake.

"Aro, I've missed you.. Where were you and how come settling Caius would take so long?" I asked, I wanted to give him a chance to come clean.

"Ahh, Love, I'm so glad to be back again.." He cradled me tight, he didn't answer my questions.

"I missed you.." His voice rumbled from behind my neck, He held me so tightly.

"Yes."

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"Is.. Everything alright?"

"Of course."

"You sound a bit off, something is definitely not right."

"If you say so."

" Love… Darling, picia please, talk to me, tell me what's bothering you. Please."

He says soothingly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before attaching his lips onto my earlobe.

" Other than the fact that you thoroughly enjoyed Carlisle without me, and you seem to lie so easily, nothing's wrong." My mouth had betrayed me once again. My eyes widened at what I just said.

" Love.. I'm not quite sure I understand what you are saying.."

"I KNOW you're fucking Carlisle. I saw. And I'm hurt. You said, you would never lie to me; you said you'd tell me everything. It just makes me feel that I can no longer trust you with my feelings!" I yelled, pushing him to the far corner of the bed before wrapping myself up again.

I heard him whimper.

" Oh.. Dear. I'm so sorry silav.. I just. "

" You just what? You just had to enjoy him without me? I feel hurt Aro, I feel HURT. PAIN. Are you familiar with that? The feeling of trusting someone that… just proved you wrong?" I continued on.

I was met with silence.

He didn't have time to practice his apologies. And I am sure I left a raw gaping hole in his heart.

He placed a kiss on my head. " Well." He whispered. " All I can tell you is how sorry I am."

I smile. I had to forgive him then.

I pushed Carlisle against the bed, and I silenced him before he could argue.

I felt his lips close around mine, his breath slowly released from his body, He flips me over before latching his lips onto my neck, his tongue dancing over my skin. His mark was made on me.

I remember tearing his shirt off, and then his velvet pants.

" Lady.. What are you..?" he asked

I purred. " If Aro can have you, so can I." was all I managed before I tied him to the bedpost with my ribbons. His form in all its glory was revealed to me, his skin that stretched across his perfect washboard abs, I dragged my tongue across his neck. He shuddered in pleasure, a smile graced upon his lips. Indeed, he was likable.

" Mistress. please. Let me please you, you're the lady it's unfair to make you do the work…" he managed to whisper. I considered his request. Then I decided to see what he was made of.

Untying his strings, he scooped me into his arms gently and began to worship my toes, I felt the suction on my legs, and he made sure not to cut me with his teeth, such a gentleman. Then he drags his tongue up my inner thigh, I arched my back and let out a strangled yell.

Bad move.

I heard footsteps running towards the room.

Crap. This was not a good position to be caught in.

I saw his worried expression turn into a smile.

" Enjoying my wife eh? Get away from her. " He said lightly, replacing Carlisle's position on my lips. I could see Carlisle taking this seriously, his eyes were apologetic.

What roughly happened after that, as I can roughly remember?

I could feel two heads attaching themselves to my neck, lips on either sides, one of them making its way down and the other one stayed a the respectable space of my forehead. At some point of time, I felt Aro's tie slip over my eyes, my hands bound to the four corners of my bed. I moaned. I was totally in their power, and.

I loved it.

I felt hands palming my non-existent breasts slowly, lips which attached themselves, fingers which parted my thighs and entered me slowly, I could tell they were up to something on their own, and I felt a steady stream of not so gooey substance hit my midsection. I wondered whose it belonged too but otherwise stayed quiet. Slowly, I felt someone's cockhead nudge the entrance of my already dripping core, sliding in slowly, I felt myself expand and tighten, and the person sighed. It was Aro's.. That groan is unmistakable.

Yes, I shalt squeeze tighter. There.. I felt him twitch inside of me. Okay, ding ding ding ding ding, match over, first orgasm achieved. Is anyone even counting? I smiled, Carlisle was starting to become naughty, I felt him offer his cock to my lips, I opened up like a fish of course.. He was not as big as my husband but satisfying, it was salty and rounded at the tip. I remember nibbling on the tip as he withdrew; I felt his moan above me, his entire frame rumbled.

I remember at some point of time, I was freed, Aro faced me. He purred, his eyes half open, probably clouded with desire. I remembered He was kneeling in front of Carlisle, whom was thrusting and panting behind him, grabbing his waist for support. Aro's arms were open, for me. I cocked my head to the side, then I proceeded to straddle him, He rocked me slowly, his arms tight around my frame.

" I love you, only you, remember that." He said to me in Etruscan.

" I didn't want to doubt you," I panted, my lips suckling on his earlobe. I felt him leave his mark on my collarbone, I was his. And he wasn't sharing me.

My squeezed tight, and he responded by thrusting even harder, almost to my cervix, and juiced me to my limits. I felt myself release, my watery cum mixing with his viscous white semen leaked out from my body, it dripped all over our thighs, and coated part of Carlisle's knee.

Then, something happened in between that, and we ended up in a tangled mess on the bed. The two men on either sides of me, each one had one hand cradling my breast or playing and squeezing my pointed nipple. Another would have a hand between my thighs, stroking my clit slowly, rubbing it in circles, and then there was another hand on my waist, probably Aro since he was keeping his " ownership rights". I turned to my left and placed a soft kiss over Carlisle's lips. I heard a huff, preceded by Aro's hand turning my head over and pressing his mouth tightly to mine, his tongue scrapping the walls of my mouth.

He drew back, a trail of saliva landed on his chest, which was as thin as spider silk, dribbling from out lips. Carlisle returned to resting his head on my neck.

SPOV

Aro was missing again. I smiled. Perhaps he was with Carlisle? I smiled wider. Thinking of the possibilities.

Well. He wasn't.

I walked in slowly; Carlisle was on the bed with one of the scrolls. " Hey, what are you studying?" I asked while plopping myself onto the bed. His eyes were focused and he was determined to read the scroll.

" I don't seem to understand this language, my lady, would you care to enlighten me?" He offered, his smile was polite; it was hard to imagine just a week ago that face was groaning my husband's name, and streaked with cum. I took it over. No wonder he can't read it, it was Etruscan.

I smiled. " Well, unfortunately, I'm roman so I can't read this, but my husband can, sometimes I'm afraid of him because he knows so much and I feel dumb because I'm blonde." I admitted slowly, putting back the scroll in his hand.

He smiled back, " no worries, I'm very blond too." He joked, scratching through his hair.

" You know Carlisle, you're not half bad, not half bad at all, and I used to dislike you because I didn't know you. " I sat closer, putting m arms around him in a friendly manner.

He took me in his arms, cradling me as a brother would his sister. " I used to stare at you form afar, trying to study the illusive wife. Yes, Aro talks about you a lot. Too much, sometimes he would reveal too much information and I would almost vomit. I used to be afraid of you because you were beautiful, untouchable, you were off limits. Who knew you could be so badass and totally convince your husband to do things?"

I purred, " It's a gift!" I joked, knowing well that we were both gift less. Perhaps it's that we have so much in common that I'm not afraid of this blond creature anymore. I lay down on the bed, my eyes closed.

Then, I felt a kiss over my neck, dragging down to the center of my collarbone. "I wish you were mine." He whispered, looking p to me from where he was. I smiled. "Doesn't everyone?" I replied, happy that my wit was clear at this point.

He snickered, " true that, although I know that you'd be well taken care of over here. I was actually warned by your husband several times not to look you in the eye, because I was not worthy. And now, I know why he would say that. " He continues, pulling at my curls and seeing them bounce back to their original form.

"You know, I think we'd get along just fine, though I must warn you that my husband and I are prone to theatrics so we tend to be dramatic when we fight and stuff." I stuck my tongue out at Carlisle, who was now sitting back up and pulling his blanket over me. I rejected his gesture.

" Nu uh, Aro wouldn't want you to do that. " I kissed the tip of his sculpted nose in apology before hopping off back to my room.

" Alright then, well, come back soon my lady, my room is always open to you. Whether I like it or not." He smiled.

I felt warm inside, he was my friend, and no wonder Aro likes him.

Back in my room, I found Aro half naked in bed, staring out the window. Upon seeing my arrival, he pulled me into his arms. " Love! You're back, did you enjoy talking to Carlisle?" he smiled, rubbing his shirt over me in an OCD manner. I nodded, and looked up at him. " What's with rubbing your shirt over me?" I asked.

He purred, his eyes sheepish. " Well. Some things I'd rather not share, I don't like his scent on you. You're mine. As selfish as that sounds taking into consideration just last week I was covered in his scent. I'm really sorry, still, well at least you two can get along."

I smiled, pressing my lips tight with his, my hands wandering to rub over his crotch. " Yes, and he's not as endowed as you are. So that's one thing. On the other hand. I'd rather not share you either. Because I felt so upset that you'd lie to me. I still love you know? I still expect you to shower me with presents and attention." I whispered back. Our bed was new; I assume it represented a new start. I smiled at his efforts to make me feel ' cleansed'.

" Yes, yes I know. You win again sulpicia. My naughty little minx."

" Aro, can I please enjoy you , alone, for tonight? Please?" I begged.

"Just one thing though.. I bet you can't use both your elbows to touch your belly button." He snickered. I frowned in thought, and then I tried. His smile stayed there, andhe tried to curb his voice, then I looked down and realized that I was squeezing my boobs for him. " Hey!" I yelled, hitting his arm playfully. He looked up innocent;y. " your twins are gorgeous, no worries." He places his lips on the underside of my left breast, and well.. the process starts once more.

this was written for someone who didn't respond to me, so i decided to rededicate this to warrior, my loyal reviewer :) enjoy my darlings! :) and no, i don't write for me, i write for reviews. i'm sorreh :P 


End file.
